An electronic display includes optical components such as liquid crystals and electrophoretic particles and electronic components such as electrodes and driving circuitry. The optical components and the electronic components have differing performance criteria. For example, it is desirable for the optical components to optimize reflectivity, contrast ratio and response time, while it is desirable for the electronic components to optimize conductivity, voltage-current relationship, and capacitance, or to possess memory, logic, or other higher-order electronic device capabilities. Therefore, a process for manufacturing an optical component may not be ideal for manufacturing an electronic component, and vice versa. For example, a process for manufacturing an electronic component can involve processing under high temperatures. The processing temperature can be in the range from about 300.degree. C. to about 600.degree. C. Subjecting many optical components to such high temperatures, however, can be harmful to the optical components by degrading the elements (i.e., the electrophoretic particles or liquid crystals) chemically or by causing mechanical damage.